


initials

by lonelydoctors



Series: idiots in love (sanji and zoro are inevitable) [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Badass Roronoa Zoro, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Romantic Soulmates, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Smug Roronoa Zoro, Soulmate's kiss, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, True Love's Kiss, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, and basically sanji's whole world comes crashing down, and zoro doesn't know that sanji's a vinsmoke, he also tells you himself in this story, it is a plot element of this story but he's not, just wanna throw that out there, soulmate marks with the initials of your soulmate, until he finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelydoctors/pseuds/lonelydoctors
Summary: Sanji doesn’t respond, so he keeps on talking, “So you really do have it, huh?”“I didn’t say that, Mosshead! You can’t just go around assuming things like that–“ Sanji is fuming with anger, his cheeks burning red. “I don’t have to. You made it kinda obvious, Cook,” Zoro calmly interrupts and Sanji shuts up immediately.





	initials

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a soulmate au prompt on tumblr:  
> 
>     
>     
>     Your soulmate’s initials are imprinted on the skin of your wrist at birth.

Zoro stretches himself on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, yawning widely, before turning on his other side to keep on sleeping. Just a few steps away, however, stands the polar opposite of him, smoking a cigarette in his white button-down shirt and black tie and eyeing the other with a disapproving frown.

“Oi,” Sanji kicks the sleeping man in the side, “Could you have at least a little bit of decency and sleep in your own goddamn room?” Zoro wakes with a start, blinking groggily, and squints against the sudden sunlight. “Huh?”

Sanji huffs and crosses his arms. “Go to bed. I neither wanna keep seeing your disgusting sleeping face nor hear your obnoxious snoring.” Zoro raises a brow and sits up straight, crossing his arms in front of his body, totally unbothered. “Make me,” he challenges and closes his eyes defiantly. Before he knows it, a leg comes swinging right at him, just barely missing him thanks to his haki. Zoro growls angrily and reluctantly opens his eyes to look at the other who’s off-handedly taking a drag from his cigarette.

They stay like that for a few minutes, having some kind of staring contest, before Zoro breaks away from Sanji's angry glare and gets up from the ground. “Can’t sleep here anyway, there’s a disgusting stench in the air,” he scoffs and scrunches up his nose. Sanji clenches his fists in barely contained fury and opens his mouth to start yelling at the other when Zoro stretches his body again like a cat and walks away, heading towards the Crow’s Nest.

Sanji can’t help but miss the mark on his right wrist, taunting him.
    
    
    V. S.

—

He knows. He’s always known. Ever since he and Zoro met on the Baratie and he noticed it for the first time, Sanji suspected it. Upon finding out that Zoro's full name is Roronoa Zoro, there had been no mistaking it any longer.

As Sanji stubs out his cigarette, he rolls up his right sleeve and takes a cautious peek at his own mark. It’s still there, and it will be forever, burned into his skin.
    
    
    R. Z. Roronoa. Zoro.

His face twists into an angry scowl and he yanks his sleeve down again, covering the abomination. Why, of all people, does his soulmate have to be that brainless fool?

—

Sanji doesn’t believe in soulmates. He never did. When Zeff first told him about the concept and how it all works, Sanji just huffed disapprovingly, determined not to let those two tiny initials on his wrist affect his life. He’d find his soulmate on his own, the universe doesn’t know shit about him.

Then he met Zoro and everything he tried to convince himself of went up in flames and turned to dust. Because there he was, standing right in front of him, like it’s _normal_ for someone’s soulmate to just turn up like that out of the blue. And Sanji couldn’t deny the fact any longer that he’s the person whose initials were imprinted on his skin since birth, the person whose initials he so desperately tried to ignore every waking minute. And to top it all of, that person is a complete and utter idiot.

Zoro is the sheer and absolute opposite of himself. While Sanji’s mannerly and polite, Zoro’s rude and brusque. While Sanji’s kind and gentle, Zoro’s direct and vulgar. They have absolutely nothing in common and from the moment they first talked, they were at each other’s throats constantly.

Sanji knew the universe doesn’t know shit about him and having Zoro as his assigned soulmate just proved his point.

—

He just took to hiding his mark at all times. When he first noticed his own initials on Zoro's wrist one day, Sanji was totally and utterly terrified but he soon realised that Zoro’s got no idea who his soulmate is supposed to be, much less that he’s already living on the same ship as said soulmate. In times like these, Sanji is even more glad that he doesn’t carry the name Vinsmoke anymore.

It also seems as though Zoro doesn’t give a shit about his mark in general, not even bothering to either hide or acknowledge it in any way, like most other people do. That’s totally playing into Sanji’s cards, though, because as he long he covers his own mark up – even a dumbass like Zoro would figure it out eventually, if he notices the initials R. Z. on his wrist – everything would be smooth sailing and nobody’d ever have to know.

Soulmates, his ass. Sanji is and always will be his own person and nobody gets to decide for him who he spends the rest of his life with.

—

“But who knew that you have royal blood in your crew?”, the voice coming out of the Den Den Mushi taunts and Sanji freezes on the spot, his cigarette hanging loosely in his mouth. “Your delightful and most lovely cook is actually a descendant of the Vinsmoke family and heir to the Germa Kingdom.” Spiteful laughter. “But I bet that’s old news, he surely already told you that,” he finishes in a tone that makes it clear that he had no doubt Sanji didn’t already tell them.

Silence ensues as the Den Den Mushi hangs up and everyone turns to stare at Sanji. His cigarette falls and everything seems to happen in slow-motion as a million thoughts cross his mind in the time it takes his cigarette to reach the ground.

“You’re from the Vinsmoke family?”, Nami asks incredulously and Chopper chimes in at the same time, “What’s the Vinsmoke family?” followed by Robin asking, “Why didn’t you tell us, Sanji?” and Luffy interjecting, “YOU’RE A PRINCE?”

“So your real name is Vinsmoke Sanji?”, a voice suddenly cuts in, interrupting all the chatter and questions of the other Straw Hats and Sanji whips his head around to find Zoro standing in the doorway, staring at him.

The colour drains from Sanji's face as he realises that he’s got yet another thing to deal with thanks to the reveal of his name. He takes a shaky breath and waits a few seconds before replying, “I don’t go by that name anymore.” He’s aware that’s not the answer Zoro wants but he just hopes that he’ll let it go. At least for now.

“But still. That makes your initials V. S., right?”, Zoro doesn’t give up after all and keeps his gaze fixed on him, his voice cutting the tension in the air like one of his swords. The whole room falls dead silent, even Luffy seems to be somewhat lost for words, and the two of them continue to stare at each other from opposite ends of the room as the seconds pass by.

“Zoro… Perhaps now’s not the best time to…”, Nami starts, trying to defuse the situation.

“Yes,” Sanji admits then and lowers his gaze, unable to face Zoro any longer. It had to happen sooner or later anyway, best to get it over with. Sanji just never expected Zoro to be so aware of the initials ingrained into his skin that the first thing his mind goes to when he hears Sanji’s full name is his soulmate mark.

Nami stops speaking and looks at the blond wide-eyed. She reaches out a hand but decides otherwise and Sanji throws her a nervous glance because _she knows_. “Guys… Let’s go, let them talk it out in private, alright?” Robin and Chopper, the only other two people who figured it out, immediately nod along and start ushering the rest of the crew outside. They wait until even the last of Luffy’s protests can’t be heard anymore and Sanji looks anywhere but Zoro.

“Show me,” Zoro suddenly demands and takes a step towards Sanji.

“Show you what exactly, Idiot?”, Sanji retorts defensively and subconsciously grasps at his sleeve to pull it down further. Zoro rolls his eyes and merely gestures to his own wrist. “You know what, Cook.” Sanji doesn’t respond, so he keeps on talking, “So you really do have it, huh?”

“I didn’t say that, Mosshead! You can’t just go around assuming things like that–“ Sanji is fuming with anger, his cheeks burning red. “I don’t have to. You made it kinda obvious, Cook,” Zoro calmly interrupts and Sanji shuts up immediately. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Zoro asks and steps closer.

“Why didn’t I tell you what? My family’s none of your business!“ Sanji spits angrily, feeling cornered and anxious all of a sudden, his eyes darting back and forth between Zoro and the door behind him.

“That you’re my soulmate,” Zoro elaborates flatly and Sanji feels like fainting at hearing the words out loud. “I’m _not_ your soulmate! This whole concept is fucked up and–“

“Yeah? Then why don’t you show me the mark on your wrist?”, Zoro interrupts him again. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen yours.”

The blush on Sanji's face deepens and he turns to face the wall, frantically trying to think of an excuse. “Because it’s none of your business, bastard,“ is the best he comes up with and before he knows it, there’s a hand around his wrist, pulling his sleeve up and Sanji’s breath hitches in his throat because he can't quite believe Zoro really dares to just invade his privacy like that. Sanji can see Zoro’s eyes widen with realisation as he sees the stupid initials on his skin for himself and the blond immediately snatches his wrist free from the other’s grasp – but it’s already too late.

Zoro just stands there, frozen to the spot without saying a word and Sanji swallows thickly as he rolls his sleeve back down, covering his wrist again. “Let’s just ignore this, okay? It doesn’t matter anyway, you know that as well as I do. It’s just some dumb letters, some fucked up game,” Sanji rambles on in order to fill the silence between them but Zoro doesn’t seem to hear a single word he says because when he lifts his gaze to look at the other, they’re still widened in surprise.

“So we really are. Soulmates,” Zoro asks, making sure, and Sanji stops his desperate rambling and merely sighs in resignation. “Yeah… Yeah, guess we are.”

He didn’t expect for Zoro’s face to suddenly turn into a grin and is completely taken aback the next words coming out of his mouth. “Thank God. This whole time, I thought my soulmate was gonna be some kind of lowlife.” Zoro keeps chuckling in a low voice and Sanji feels like he missed some kind of joke. He’s _glad_ that Sanji’s his soulmate?

“I mean, you’re no first prize either but I sure could’ve had it worse, if you ask me,” he goes on and suddenly Sanji’s anger flares up again and he opens his mouth to give that brainless oaf a piece of his mind.

“So, are we supposed to kiss now?”

The question catches Sanji off guard and he feels the blush creeping up on his face again as he stands there with an open mouth and glares at the other. Zoro just smirks at him smugly, sparking another bout of outrage in Sanji, who can’t quite grasp the other’s lack of tact.

“I’m not gonna– How dare you even– Honestly I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with you but–“ Sanji sputters with rage but is, once again, rudely interrupted when a rough hand grabs his tie and pulls him close, Zoro whispering arrogantly in his ear, “Just shut up and kiss me, _soulmate_.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!  
> come talk to me about one piece on my [tumblr](https://lonelydoctors.tumblr.com)! :D


End file.
